


It is So Ordered

by stellarstella



Series: Bad Decisions, Late At Night [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AGAINT AGAIN, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, HAPY GAY MARIRAG E EVYREBODY, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Pining, Ugh, and btw they sya queer so if fyo ufd o not like tHAT SO do not read dit, idk - Freeform, not an AU cos SAME SEX MARIAGE IS A FERE THISNG ITN THE UNITED STATES OF DICK, ready lets e e if I can wrjite this, theyre sjust SO GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstella/pseuds/stellarstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STeve Rogers and Bucky barnes seethe gay marriage ruling and theyre like "haha thats cute" btu secretly love each other theese are thier stories dun dun</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is So Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I HAD TO CELEBRATE AND THE CELEBRATION INVOLVED VODKA AND No one wrote this iyet btu its hte best fafniciotn fanficiton FANTFICTON FAN FICTION I've ever writtem good its very emotional
> 
>  
> 
> eisquosamo did an AMAZING podfic reading of this fic, you can find it here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/4214880  
> For the people that can't understand anything I wrote, she makes it a bit more understandable (only slightly)

Bucky abres wook up adn turned on CNN 

“OH M YG DO” he said secretly cso he stilllw as pretending that he liked GIRLS

STve walked int he kitchen ansd said HEllo Buck nd made coffee then sa ww th e TV and said “Wow that s so nice fo ht egay couples they caan get married no that s very free” (we don’t cal lhim captai mnERMIA noahah AMERICA not hermia he’s freee for nothign cos now America is extra gay so what do esht a t mean for captain Aemrica hmmmmmmmm????? itnersting) 

Bucky was lik e “yeah” sadly cos he was a GIANT HOMO but woucldt say anything for soem reason cos IDK Bucky get yoru shit together you dumbt wink

Steve wa lik e “cool” aslo sadly cs he was bi HES SO BIIIIIIIII HE LOVE SHTE DICK AND VAJAYJAY ALL UP N HIS FACE btu eh had not told bucky cos he was like “fucky bucky is from the 40s like me but lie khe likes girls nand might not likea wueer like me” EVEN THOGUH BUCKY IS SO FUCKING GAY EGYEVEYONE IS GYA FUCK 

I dont knwo what I sihould do fo this plot  
Oterh thatn people beign sad  
Cos theyre QUEER but canotn tell their love  
UUGH WHAT FUCKING PNNING ASSHOLES JUST  
AANGST

More angst

 

contineu to angst

 

sooooo mcyg angst .

TWO HOURS OF ANGST LATER

Bucky and sTeve are walkign in New York and theyre nholding hands cos theyrel ike ITS CORWDED LETS NOT GET SEPARATED but secretly their like FUCK I WANT THIS HAND AR OUD MY COCK but dint not say anytghin for WHATEVER REASON GODDAMN YOU

Peolple in New Yrok were like “woah fuck captian america and his twinklord boyfrien dare gay together” and ik they probably made int o stonwal at some point cs thats where CNN IS cos Bucky has a HUGE CURHS ON ANDERSON COOPER Because he sordf looks like s tee a bit idk anYWAY people at stonewall her like HISTORY WHAT A HISTORICAIL PLACE AND LOOKA THTIS HISTORICAL HOMOS STEVE AND JAMES BUCHANAN nad thesve and bucky were like sadly “nono we are not homos we are ver y hetero but we support mmmmm” but sadly cos htey were  
in fact  
very homo

But still that one drag queen dress ed liek a bride was like ‘UA KNOW WAHT  
FUCK THAT  
YALL SHOUDL KISS WEACH OTHER  
THERES NeWS CAMERAS  
FORt HE REPUBLCIAN PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATES THAT ARE SIKE “nono this is bad and not gOd” fuck YOU ITS CALLED SEAPRATION OF CHURCH AND STATE INTS IN THE cONSTIKTULON LIKE GAY MARIAGE LMAO FUCK YOOOOOUUUUUU

And steve and wbucky wer eliek “hahah aha ahhaa what a fucnny joke wanna do it fuor fun jut so be like Oh we lvoe hthe gays” but then indsie they were like HOOOOOOOOOOOOLY FUCK IM GONNA GET MY TONGUE ALL VR THOSE LUSCOUS LIPS FO FREEDOM AND THE N THE C O C K ER A L PE N IS

Sot peope around stonewallw wih cas the site of the riots in ‘69 which I know cso I study queer history I am very sluearn THIS IS FOF TOPIC so the gays wer elike YEAH KISS and steve and bucky were like “fucky barnes it” and buck y cos he is a sad sasd sad nervous twink jsut wen t in for a pec HA like a pec like Seve Rogers Beautiful Tits Majestic btua ctually like a kiss peck but steeve was not having that cos he was lie “fuck htis is my joke chance I might as well just TAKE IT” and shoves dhis tonuge in bucky’s motuh hole

Their tongeus were liek OH MY GOD WEA RE MEETING HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIt and their dicks were all like ATTENTON SOLDIER HOLY FUCK I I WANT TO EEMT YOUR ASS

Steve an dBucy bbroke apart and theyre like OH M GOD that was a lil gay

And the bride drag queen was like LMAO YOU HOMOS 

And sTeve and Bucy were liek “bro” “bor” “I’m a gay twink” :Im a bi” OH M GYDO WE” LOVE EACH AOTHER FUCKC WY DID WEN DO THIS WHEN actualy no cos it wasillegal back hten and STEVE would not goive a shit bt bucky is like “nono you msut be safe and legal lil infnat (top me)

So they elft stonewall and went into brooklyna nd got married on the bridge cos they FINALLY FUCKIGN REALISED THEYRE SOFUCKIGN GAY INTO EAC OTHERS DICKS and the Avengers were like FUCK YOU FINALLY JESUS And Tony got some money off Bruce and Natasha smirtked an threw glitter at heir asses and then the wy went to a place someherw and did hte badinkle dongle with the dicks

Steve topped cos he is sucha fucking top  
Bucky is sad weak lil boottm who craves steves cock freeing his ass  
FIGHT ME

htere was much kissing and crying because theyr e so gahy and in love and they loe eachtoher so much and wer eso glad they could get married int he United States of Steve rOgers and his twink husband

 

THe end  
Thank  
I am goin to have mroe pineapple vodk a now 

foodbye


End file.
